This invention relates to a video cassette reminder system that provides a storage unit that when holding a video cassette (including its protective case) provides an output signal which can alert the cassette renter of the need to return the video cassette.
If you have ever incurred a late fee charge for failing to return a rented video cassette on time, then you will appreciate the functionality of the instant invention. The video cassette reminder system provides storage for rented video cassettes with a signaling system as a reminder that the rented video(s) is due to be returned. The video cassette reminder system can also provide a reminder to view the video cassette before it has to be returned.
When the video cassette is removed from the storage unit, the output signal is terminated. The video case reminder system comprises a storage unit having at least one holding bay to hold the video cassette. The holding bay has a sensor which is triggered when the video cassette is disposed in the holding bay. The sensor may immediately initiate a signal or it may be time delayed through the use of an interconnected timer. The sensor initiates one of a preset timer to provide a time delayed audio and/or visual signal warning that the video rental is about to expire or an instantaneous audio and/or visual signal warning. Additionally, a pop-up element may be employed to partially eject the video case at an appropriate time as a visual indication that the rental period is near expiration.
Obviously, while only one signaling system for the invention is shown in the drawing, an independent or an interconnected signaling system could be associated with each storage bay. Thus, when a video cassette is placed in each bay, an independent timer could be set for each to accommodate its specific return date and time, with a message or signal generated at the appropriate times.
Advantages of this invention are that it provides for easy activation of the warning system by merely providing that the video cassette be placed within the storage unit. No prior art devices for storage units teach the elements of the instant invention providing a uniquely structured storage and signaling system as is taught by the instant invention.
One of the preferred embodiments includes a sloped bottom surface which encourages the video cassette to be biased against a sensor to actuate the reminder system.
The applicant created this invention to alleviate his concern for returning video cassettes on time. After experiencing endless late charges, he needed a way to forestall late charges for the late return of his video cassettes.
Another advantage is reflected in another embodiment of the invention having a plurality of parallel dividers in the storage unit that are pivotally connected to a flat surface and movable between a first position in which the plurality of dividers are disposed in a generally horizontal position and a second position in which the plurality of dividers are disposed in a generally vertical position. The sensor associated with the reminder system may be either deactivated by positioning the plurality of dividers in a position other than a first position when they are substantially horizontal or it may be activated by positioning the plurality of dividers in a second position when they are substantially vertical, depending on whether the control circuit is normally on or off.
Another advantage of this pivoting divider configuration is that the video cassette may be placed in any bay (space between adjacent dividers) to maintain the dividers in an upright position thus allowing the signaling system to be engaged.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.